Yu-Gi-Oh! Girls 3D's: When Three Worlds Collide
by TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4
Summary: When a new unexpected occurs, the 3 girls from their heroes became best friends and work together to put their world back. Will they save them or be cut down? Read&Review!
1. The Prologue

**Okay, you guys, this is my very first crossover story of my fave Yu-Gi-Oh! girls, Tea, Alexis and Akiza! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX and 5D's but I do own my OC's in my story. My prologue of this story focuses the aftermath of their journey. Please enjoy!**

**Prologue**

Before Tea Gardner, Alexis Rhodes and Akiza Izinski met each other due to the accident of the Chaos Collide, here's the story about the heroes love lives.

Here is Tea's story. It's been seven months since the Ceremonial Battle between Atem and Yugi Moto which ended Yugi won. Atem went into the afterlife after he said his goodbyes to his friends and his crush, Tea Gardner. But when Atem returned from the afterlife, he was granted a body of his own by the power of the seven Millennium items which Atem received his own body. He returned to Domino City to surprise Yugi and his friends, including Tea. She was so happy that Atem came back but she secretly have strong feelings for him which he had feelings for her too.

Secondly, here's Alexis' story. After graduated Duel Academy, Alexis is currently living her own apartment, got a job at the daycare center and goes to college to study teaching at Duel Academy. She still visits her friends and Jaden. Alexis is still have a crush on Jaden but she was jealous when he started dated Natalie who is his type.

And finally, here's Akiza's story. After six months of defeating the Dark Signers, Akiza goes to Duel Academy with her young friends, Leo and Luna and is now living with her parents again. She still has strong feelings to the most person that she really love, the Lead Signer, Yusei Fudo.

Like it? It's just the prologue. Please review and be very nice tho! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2: The New Beginning

Okay, you guys, this is my very first chapter of my crossover story of my fave Yu-Gi-Oh! girls, Tea, Alexis and Akiza! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX and 5D's but I do own my OC's in my story. So sorry to keep y'all waiting!

* * *

The New Beginning

One nice sunny day of the present at Domino, 18 year old girl named Alexis Rhodes is happily walking to college to meet her girlfriends that she made in Duel Academy, Jasmine and Mindy. As she was walking, Alexis is wondering that everything's normal that her crush, Jaden Yuki had defeated the villains.

"I'm glad things are normal again," she thought as she continued to go on walking to school.

* * *

"Akiza. The entrance to the Netherworld lay on the witch's island." Someone whispered in her ear. Then, the Burgundy signer felt something powerful stir inside her. A strong psychic gale began blowing. Her world began to seem like a dream. She got back to her feet, the energy stabilizer gone from her hair, her long burgundy red bangs falling in front of her face while the red-brown haired man named Sayer laughed evilly.

* * *

17 year old Akiza Izinski woke up with start and sat up on her bed, shaking, suppressing a scream. Tears and sweat were pouring down her face. She put a trembling hand over her chest to calm her pounding heart.

It was morning of the future of New Domino City, Akiza went to park sadly to clear her head. She was found by her sitting on the glass while she felt the wind blew around her. She have a bad feeling of her heart that her past is with her again.

Akiza sighed and thought, "I wish I can make the pain go away."

Then, her thoughts are interrupted by calling her name.

"Akiza?"

Akiza turned around to see a man with a pair of blue eyes.

Yusei Fudo.

"What are you doing here, Yusei?" she asked confused.

Yusei ignored her response and sat next to her.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"I felt something came back to me," she replied. "Like my past when I was the Black Rose."

Then, Akiza felt her face was cupped by the dark-haired signer.

"It doesn't matter about it now," he said. "Your past is the past now. We're a part of the group now."

Akiza smiled and giggled. "Yeah. Sometimes you are so full of things, Yusei."

The lead Signer chuckled. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"How about we duel instead," she asked.

Yusei smiled at Akiza when she asked a challenge for him. "You're on."

* * *

Sometime at the past of Domino, It was another typical day at Domino High School. All of the students were rushing around to the ring of school bell getting ready for their first class. Atem, Yugi, Joey and Tristan were already inside the classroom talking. Yugi and Joey were playing a game of Duel Monsters while they were waiting for the teacher to come in. As always, Yugi was winning.

"Aw man Yug, you beat me again!" said Joey.

"Please don't have an accident, Joey," Tristan said.

"Grrrr... Tristan, don't you have to be stupid besides here?" Joey asked angrily.

"Not until 4:00."

Yugi was watching Atem while he's studying and noticed that he seemed to be very quiet.

"Atem, are you okay?"

"Hmm?" The former pharaoh turned to Yugi.

"Oh sorry Yugi," he said. "I was just thinking about where Tea is. It's not like her to be late and class is just about to start."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sure she's on her way soon. She probably got held up with something," Yugi said.

"By the way, where is she?"

From somewhere, 16 year old brunette Tea Gardner is running because she is late to school. Sometimes she was showing up on time.

"You picked a great day of oversleep, Tea," she said to herself angrily. "Now I'm going to be late."

She arrived at Domino High School where she found her friends/dancers April Lane, Lindsay Brooks and Penelope "Penni" Quay at Cafe Shop.

"Guys, what we doing out here? We're going to be late!" Tea yelled.

April put her hand on Tea's mouth to shut her up. "Girl, just chill."

"Yeah, we just want to stay a while before the bell rings," Lindsay said.

"And miss class? That would be sweet," Tea said sarcastically.

Penni handed Tea a cookie crumble frapp from the Cafe. "Speaking of sweet, we brought you some coffee."

Tea giggled. "Thanks."

As she took a sip, April asked, "So, have Atem asked you out yet?"

"**WHAT**?" Tea whirled around and knocking her legs against it. She lost her balance and fell backwards, getting her feet slipped by the wet grass and spilling coffee all over herself.

"Tea! Are you okay?" April cried as she, Lindsay and Penni rushing over to help her. Tea quickly get up and wiped the whipped cream off her face. She didn't answer her question, however; instead, she asked one of her own.

"What? What makes you think Atem would ask me out?" she shouted.

"We just wanted to make sure, that's all," Lindsay said. "We knew you liked him."

Tea blushed like a red tomato. "As a friend, that's all."

Penni put her hands on Tea's shoulders. "It's okay. We didn't mean to bring that up."

Then Tea's mind flashed back to everything they had been through. Every time Atem had been there for her. Everything he had gone through to help her and protect her. She recalled every smile... every touch... every helping hand. And in that moment, she knew it would be worth it.

Tea Gardner is **crushing** on the former pharaoh.

"Yeah, it's never too late, you know," April replied.

Then, the brunette realized something.

"Oh, no! I'm going to be really late!" Tea yelled as she handed her drink to Penni. The girls are running into the school to get to class.

Tea were so preoccupied with getting to class that they didn't notice a pair of men in their suits watching them close by in the closet. Their blue eyes glowing as what was seen through their eyes was magically projected back to their master, who grinned evilly at the sight of the young girl. She has light blonde hair with red bangs, gray eyes and she wears a long black dress. She is in the mid-40's. Her name is Pandora.

"Yeeeeeees, hurry home, Tea Gardner. We wouldn't want to miss high school, now, would we? High school. Oh, ba!"

She clicked the next two screens of her glowing balls to see Alexis walking and Akiza talking to Yusei.

"Look at them. Past, present and future. I'm sick of that! Those three girls have the nerve to make me suffer. Ha, I'll give 'em something soon enough."

She looked at her spell card, Chaos Collide. It can put the three worlds together. "Once I can put the three worlds together, I can destroy those fools! Kyle! Liam!"

The men in black approach her master. "Yes, Madame?"

Pandora's necklace began to glow. "I want you to keep an extra close watch on these pretty little girls of past, present and future. They may be the key to the chosen ones' undoing." Her necklace continued to glow as she gave an evil laugh.

To be continued...

* * *

Stay tuned to chapter 2 and review!


	3. Chapter 3: A New Discovery

**Okay, you guys, this is my very second chapter of my crossover story of my fave Yu-Gi-Oh! girls, Tea, Alexis and Akiza!**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX and 5D's but I do own my OC's in my story. This chapter is going to be much long!**

**Enjoy my second chapter of my story and be nice to my reviews and no flames plz**!

* * *

A New Discovery

Back to Akiza's world, a day after, Akiza is walking with her friend who is about Amber Evans to Yusei, Jack and Crow's place after they got out of school.

"And that's why he beat me a duel yesterday," Akiza said.

"Wow, that Yusei guy is very great," Amber replied. "I can't wait to meet him, Jack and Crow. They're the ones who defeated the dark signers, right."

"Yeah and I say they are the champions to me," Akiza said.

Then Akiza looked sadly at herself. She was thinking back about her past when she had been discovered her psychic powers for the first time.

*Flashback*

Little Akiza is dueling against her father, Hideo when he just got a phone call with some bad news.

"I'm sorry, my little rose, I must go to work because the reactor-" Hideo began.

"But our duel, daddy..." Little Akiza sobbed.

That's when Little Akiza first began her psychic powers.

"I play Rose Flame!"

She used her trap card to hit her father into a wall and he landed on the floor. Little Akiza's mother ran to her husband.

"Honey!" She yelled.

Hideo looked at his daughter. "Akiza..."

Little Akiza got the claw mark of the dragon and clutch her arm.

"Daddy! Help me!"

"Get away from me right now, Akiza!" Hideo yelled. "Get away, you monster!" He realized he said it was terrible for him saying that.

"Don't upset her!" Setsuko shouted at her husband but worriedly.

"M-m-monster?!" Little Akiza began to cry when she heard the word.

"Akiza, I'm sorry!" Hideo yelled at her again as he and his wife watched her cry harder.

*End Flashback*

Amber notices her new best friend being sad.

"Akiza, you okay?"

Akiza looked up to her and said, "I'm fine. I got a little headache that's all."

Amber nodded but she doesn't understand why Akiza is upset.

On the other side of New Domino, Pandora in a dark cloak is standing on the top of the building.

She held her monster card, Ice Master while smiled evilly.

"Time to freeze your home, Akiza," she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile at Yusei, Jack & Crow's apartment, the three boys are working on their engine for WRGP. Yusei is on the computer, Jack is on the practice duel runner and Crow is watching them work.

"Great, it's working, guys," the dark-haired signer said.

"Test it, now!" The orange-haired signer said, impatiently.

"Right, let's get into the overdrive!" The blonde-haired signer yelled.

"Uh, guys, I wouldn't do that if I were-" Yusei began.

Then, the practice duel runner exploded and smoke is all around them.

"Aw, come on!" Crow yelled.

Then, the old woman, the landlord named Zora, angrily came into their apartment as the smoke cleared.

"Quiet!" she yelled. "I can't hear my favorite soap-operas when you bums are making loud noises!"

"But-" Crow began.

"No excuses and all the junk!" Zora yelled again.

"We're so sorry, Zora," Yusei said calmly. "We've been working on the new engine."

Then Zora cheered up and smiled at the Lead Signer.

"Oh, Yusei," she said. "You're very sweet like ice cream."

As she started to leave, Zora gave Jack and Crow an "I'm-watching-you" look.

"Teacher's pet," Jack muttered angrily.

Then, the boys heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," the Dragon-Head Signer said.

A door opened and Akiza and Amber came into the guys' apartment.

"Hi, guys," Akiza said cheerily.

Crow stared at Amber with a dreamy look of his eyes. He dreamed that she flipped her black hair as she giggled.

Then he fell down on the floor as he got hearts in his eyes.

"She's woooowwww..." he said dreamy.

"What are you gawking at?" Jack shouted.

Crow pointed at Akiza's new friend. "Her."

Akiza forgot and introduced Amber to her friends. "Yusei, Jack, Crow, this is my new friend, Amber and Amber, this is the boys."

"Hey," the blonde said.

"Good to meet ya," Yusei said.

Crow didn't say anything but using his leg to scratch like a dog and howl like a wolf.

Jack shook his head and turned to Yusei. "He's a total lovesick dolt."

Yusei nodded and turned to Crow. "Why do you want to go to her?"

"Not now, Yusei," Crow whispered. "I haven't meet cute, hot girls back in the Satellite."

Jack snickered. "And you ran like a little baby who had been lost his candy."

Crow glared at the blonde. "Watch it, Jack!"

"Whatever. I'm going to get some coffee."

Yusei looked out from the window when he saw some snow coming down.

"That's weird," the dark-haired signer said. "I don't remember snow coming down in April."

"Yeah, it's now springtime," Amber said.

Jack opened the garage door when he saw a huge blizzard. "Whoa! And they didn't call a huge blizzard though," he said.

Then Yusei, Jack, Crow and Akiza felt their marks of the Crimson Dragon and the marks went on Akiza's back just like they went on Yusei and Jack's backs during the dark signers.

"What's going on?" Amber said.

Akiza saw the crimson dragon mark. "I never felt like this before."

She went outside through the blizzard and saw a unfamiliar person playing Ice Master is now the city.

"Who is that?" she thought.

The dark-haired girl saw her friend's behavior. "Akiza, what are doing out there?"

"Get back inside now!" Crow yelled.

"It's too dangerous!" Jack also yelled.

Then the twins Leo and Luna came into the guys' house.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Guys, I felt my mark went to Akiza while we were walking to your place and we saw the blizzard," Luna explained.

Leo looked at Amber. "By the way, who's the girl? She's hot."

Luna smacked her twin brother in the back of the head. "Leo!"

The burnburgy signer ignored her friends' protests. "I don't care."

As the mystery person went away, the former Black Rose went after the person into the blizzard.

"Akiza, wait!" Yusei yelled at her.

Akiza went somewhere to find this mystery person inside the cloak and her monster, Ice Master who's been freezing New Domino. She felt a little cold and she covered herself from the blizzard.

From somewhere, Pandora smiled evilly from her sneak attack of Akiza's world.

"One down, two to go," she said.

Then she saw a shadowy figure who is coming after her.

"Hey!" The voice was belonged to Akiza.

Pandora glared at the shadow figure and used her magic to transport somewhere else.

"No time for greetings," she commented.

Akiza saw the woman disappeared as she arrived. The seal of the Crimson Dragon disappeared as they returned to her and the owners.

"Wait..." She shivered as she used her arms to cover herself again.

The snow from Pandora's monster disappeared as Akiza lied down on the grass and passed out as she heard faintly from a duel runner. It was Yusei's duel runner.

The first thing he saw was the female signer lied down on the grass unconsciously.

He ran into her, held her into his arms and tried to wake her. "Akiza, are you okay?" He asked.

The former Black Rose opened her hazel eyes to see her savior in his worry blue eyes.

"Yusei... what just happened?"

Akiza questioned herself about Pandora's appearance and began to worry.

* * *

Onward to Alexis' world, at college, Alexis and her best friends, Jasmine and Mindy just finished their classes and they're planning their slumber party at Alexis' apartment.

"So glad school's over for the weekend," The blonde sighed.

"I know," Jasmine complained. "I thought I was gonna bore myself to death."

"You know, death is the same as being bored in class because-" Mindy was interrupted by a scream.

It was Syrus.

Syrus was hanging by a mean girl, Natalie, that is Jaden's date.

"Jaden, help!" Syrus screamed.

"Next time that I burp, you better say excuse me!" The redheaded girl said angrily.

"I will! I'm sorry!" He shouted.

Jasmine scoffed. "That Natalie. She's a bully."

"Yeah, a tomboy bully." The dark-haired girl said.

"Let me down!"

"No!"

"Can somebody call the cops?" Syrus yelled again.

Alexis glared at the dark-haired girl and went into her.

"Hey, leave him alone!" She demanded.

Natalie put Syrus down and the boy ran for it as he screamed.

"You are irritating me!" She yelled at Alexis angrily.

She and her best friends River and Sky stormed off. Then she joined her best friends after the incident.

"I'm glad that's really over," the blonde said.

"I know," Mindy said. "You know Jaden is considering of breaking up with her."

Alexis' eyes were widen as she heard the sentence. "Really?"

"Yeah, think so," Jasmine pointed out.

Then, they heard a huge wind outside and when they saw the huge dust storm outside.

"Oh my God, I've never seen in such dust," Mindy said.

Alexis saw the woman, Pandora whose is wearing the same cloak.

As she went outside, the boys, Jaden and Syrus didn't know her behavior.

Then, Jaden's partner, Yubel appeared beside him.

"Jaden, I've sensed some danger outside," she commented.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Look."

The brunette looked the dust storm outside and saw his blonde friend out here.

"Alexis... She's in trouble!" He thought as he headed out.

"Jaden?" Syrus asked.

Alexis went off to search this mysterious person when she heard an evil laugh coming from her.

"Hahahahaha!" She laughed evilly.

The blonde saw the mysterious person standing on the building.

As the heavy branch is headed to Alexis, the person jumped in and saved her.

The mysterious person revealed herself again. It was Pandora.

She grinned evilly as she disappeared. "Just one more." She thought.

As the storm cleared up, Alexis got up and saw the person that just saved her.

"Jaden?"

"You okay, Alexis?"

"I guess so," the blonde commented.

As Alexis is wondering that mysterious person hidden inside the cloak, she thought, "Who is she?"

* * *

Thirdly, in Tea's world, school is ending with the gang in their final period. When the bell rang and class is officially over for the weekend, Joey put his fist in the air. "YEAH, BABY!" He cheered happily.

Tristan also cheered. "Finally a weekend!"

The gang is gathering their things from the lockers as they are ready to go home.

"I'm so excited that I got a date with Mai tonight!" Joey said.

"That's great, Joey!" Yugi said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Yug'."

"Anyway, Atem and I are going to help Grandpa with some cards," the tri-colored boy said.

Atem smiled at his friend as he nodded.

"I am so very glad that I have chose my friends over the afterlife all this time," he thought.

The former Pharaoh was thinking about his duel with Yugi back at Egypt. After the long time in the afterlife, Atem had made his decision about returning to life and his friends.

"Hey, where's Tea?" Yugi asked.

"Don't know where she's at," Tristan said.

Before the others began to worry, Atem volunteer himself to find the brunette.

"I'll go find her," he said before he ran off to find the blue-eyed beauty.

* * *

At the top of the roft of the school, Tea is standing as she looked at the Domino. She is thinking how perfect of the city is and Atem along with Yugi had been saving the world many times when evil came ahead. She didn't know when the clouds came into the sky.

Her thoughts are interrupted when someone opened the door and is walking towards her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Tea?" A deep voice called.

Tea gasped as she turned around to see Atem.

"Atem, don't scare me like that," she said.

"Sorry. Is everything alright?" He asked.

"I was thinking how perfect the world that you and Yugi had been saving many times and how tough duels you two faced," the brunette added.

The former Pharaoh smiled at the blue-eyed girl. "That's true," he said. "And you & the others gave me and Yugi courage. Also, fate brought me and Yugi together for a reason, Tea. The courage he showed by fighting me showed me the path I must take. I'm very glad that I had been made the right decision to stay with you and the others from went to the afterlife of my duel with Yugi."

Tea smiled. "I'm glad. And you can understand that I was really surprised that you came back because it's great knowing you get to stay with our friends."

"Thank you."

Tea looked up into the sky when the clouds became dark as they started to sprinkle.

"Look go. It's started to rain," she said.

She and Atem went back downstairs to meet with Yugi, Joey and Tristan. They didn't know that Pandora in her cloak appeared on top of the school.

She smiled evilly as she put her arms up. "Come, my beautiful rain storms with very strong winds!"

She used her magic to make her own weather predict.

Inside the school, the gang saw the weather outside that Pandora appeared as they ready to leave for the weekend.

"Wow, I didn't know rain, thunderstorms and wind coming today," Joey said.

"But this morning, it was sunny," Tristan said.

"What's going on, Atem?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know about this, Yugi but I felt danger once again," Atem added.

Then, Tea gasped as she saw Pandora outside the dangerous weather through the window and she ran outside.

"Tea, no!" Atem yelled after her.

"What's she doin'?" Joey asked.

"I hope she's okay," Yugi said.

The brunette is outside as she ignored rain and windy coming for her. She searched Pandora but no avail.

"I know somethings wrong and Atem was suppose to sense some evil," she thought.

The blue-eyed beauty heard a evil laugh and looked at Pandora from the building.

"Hey! Who are you?!" Tea added.

"Your worst nightmare, sweetie," Pandora commented.

Then, she used her wind magic to blow her away. Tea is covering herself as she doesn't want to get blown away.

"Stop playing hard to get, honey," the woman said again. "But we shall meet again."

Pandora disappeared to meet back at her home as she laughed evilly and the weather disappeared.

Tea felt someone is trying to carry her as she passed. It was Atem.

"Tea, are you alright?" He asked.

Tea opened her blue eyes to meet his violet eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay."

The former Pharaoh picked her up bridal style and turned to the others who are standing outside. "Let's go."

The gang went to Tea's house to drop her here. As they got in due to Tea opened the door by using her keys, Yugi, Joey and Tristan waited and Atem carried Tea to her room.

He set her down in her comfy bed.

"Atem, thanks for getting me here," she said as she blushed.

Atem nodded. "You're very welcome. I'll be waiting for you and the others."

He closed the door as he went downstairs to meet the others.

Then, Tea started to worry about earlier.

"What's going on? Who is that woman inside the cloak? Did she planned this?" she thought as she got off her school clothes into her black shirt and red skirt.

"I thought things are getting back to normal, but I guess I was wrong," Tea said.

She went downstairs to meet with her friends. She didn't know that she was again being watched by the men with same pair of evil yellow eyes, relaying the same picture to Pandora who was very amused with the turn of events.

She clicked the three screens of her glowing balls to see Tea, Alexis and Akiza.

" It's too easy. I planned a sneak attacks on three worlds. I planned snow on Akiza's, dust storm on Alexis' and the rain storm on Tea's. Even though, they almost blew my cover."

She gasped as she remember Atem, Jaden and Yusei were saving the girls Pandora had targeted. "Also, the little girls are in love with the ones who had been saving them!" She cackled loudly. "Although, the headstrong, lovesick girls would make a charming addition to my little garden."

She still looked her spell card, "Chaos Collide," as she gave another loud cackle.

To be continued...

* * *

**Finally finished the second chapter. Pandora had made her appeared on Tea, Alexis and Akiza. Now, writing the next one! So sorry about the delay, though.**

**Review!**


End file.
